1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) to drive it.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member therebetween.
The organic light emitting member represents at least one color of white, red, green, or blue. Light emits outwardly from the organic light emitting member through a transparent electrode. However, total reflection or light interference is generated between thin films of the OLED, thereby deteriorating optical characteristics such as luminance and color reproducibility.